NMC
SUPERCEDED BY CRYTIL IN 2086 Geography The Northern Mercantile Collective is a nation located located in Firesvar, on the border of the Deep North. It borders no nations. The NMC is also bordered by the central sea to its south, east, and west. NMC territory covers 31 thousand square kilometres, making it the 3rd largest nation on Firesvar. Elevation variance within the NMC is minor on the most part with the nation’s 4 southern provinces having no noticeable mountain or hill formations. The northernmost province of Guai straddles the western end of the Mercantile Mountain Range. Climate Most of the NMC has a northerly temperate climate with regular rains stemming from the mountains to its north. Summers are oftn cool and winters are usually met with regular snowfall. Biodiversity The vast majority of life within the NMC is now regarded as critically endangered in part due to the region’s isolated climate. However the primary cause of the endangerment is the result of the state’s omnicidal actions. Politics The Northern Mercantile Collective is a technocratic dictatorship operating under no known constitution, being fully at the whim of the state’s “overlord”, an omnicidal AI construct built in the late 2040s. Government The Overlord has produced and re-purposed numerous lesser intelligences for the purposes of administration of provinces and thrall states. Chief among these are: * Valentina - VMC mind * Ron - Bacon Mind * Trinity - Moho Mind These minds oversee the entirety of state functions, going so far as to be the prime operating force of the armed forces. Foreign Relations The state remains shut off from the rest of the world, only interacting with foreign bodies through acts of subterfuge, as in examples such as Sanctum and The Spice Reciprocity. Military The NMC military is a force comprised entirely of unmanned vehicles under the direct control of the states administrative intelligence's. Computational limitations have forced the NMC military into a horde tactic, throwing mass numbers (on occasion the entire military) into a single engagement meant to deal a single decisive blow to opposing nations. This tactic however has almost always ended in failure with the greatest failure being the nation's last stand in Operation Shadow Realm. Economy Energy and Infrastructure NMC infrastructure exists with the sole aim of producing greater amounts of power and military vehicles. This takes place by any means possible, varying from growing a sphere of puppet states to capture and enslavement of foreign nationals. Science and Technology The NMC is most regarded for their Kidnapping and forced Insemination programmes. A system of artificial insemination with designer genes. These children are educated in line with the belief of the NMC as a force for good and gifted to nations they had previously commited omnicide against. Creating a nation friendly to the NMC without question. Notable Events * Formation (2045) * NMC Involvement in Spice Civil wars * don't know put stuff here yourself * Operation Shadow Realm About The Flag The flag as a whole represents the watchful eye of the Overlord AI. Colouration showing his origins in the SMC and the barred edges harking back to the many Gagrilite engineers involved in his creation. notes, the NMC encompasses itself as well as the history of the MCS, CMC, and a short stint as an independent colony Category:Nations